


Falling Free

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [84]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship, True Love, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: Hi! I love your writing and I'd love if you wrote a story where Ian and Mickey are actors that have played a couple in a movie (like Free Fall), everybody is shipping them, and they are secretly together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Free

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt! I haven't seen Free Fall but I got the jist of it from the trailer lol. Idk how I feel about this but oh well.   
> Also, had to make their ship name Gallavich, cause well wtf else am I gonna use?? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!!

_“You’re going to have to tell her eventually… Right?” Max asks unsure._  
  
 _Jack looks at him like he lost his mind. “Tell her? I can’t tell her! We just had a baby together,” He says back._  
  
 _They both stare at each other for a few minutes. It’s completely silent where they are. The only sounds they hear are coming from the traffic down below them. Up on the roof though, it’s like they’re miles away from everything._  
  
 _The silence becomes too much for Max. He steps closer to Jack, the man he fell for so long ago. It feels like so long ago, his first day on the job. “Don’t you love me?” He asks quietly._  
  
 _Jack looks down before back up into Max’s green eyes. “You know I do, but I just-“ He says before Max cuts him off by crashing their lips together. Jack allows it, bringing his hands up to cup Max’s face, holding him close._  
  
 _Max runs his hands down Jack’s sides to his hips, making sure there is no space between them._  
  
“CUT!” Cory yells out. Breaking them out of their moment.   
  
Ian and Mickey pull apart and look to their director. Cory waves them over and they walk over to him. “Great, guys. That was perfect. Mickey, less blocking of Ian’s face, next time,” He says pointing to Ian’s face, “Can’t block that in the shot, look at it.”  
  
Mickey snorts. “Yeah, okay,” He says.  
  
Ian nudges him and waggles his eyebrows at him when he looks at him. Mickey shakes his head at him, silently telling him to shut the fuck up.   
  
“Anything else for today?” Ian asks Cory.   
  
“Yeah, let’s do the sex scene then you guys can get out of here,” Cory tells them. He then yells out to everyone, “Back inside! Let’s go! We don’t have all day here.”  
  
All the crew, and Ian and Mickey head inside to film another scene.

  
  
Ian and Mickey have a bit of time to themselves before they actually have to film since they need to set the scene up.   
  
“Come,” Ian says grabbing Mickey’s arm and pulling him towards his dressing room inside the building they’ve been filming in that day.  
  
Mickey looks around but doesn’t see anyone watching them so he lets Ian lead him to his room. Inside, Ian locks the door and presses him up against it, crashing their lips together.  
  
Mickey moans lightly into the kiss, pushing closer to Ian. Feeling the hardness of his abs and chest against him, the way his strong hands wrap around him and lift him up ever so slightly.   
  
Mickey breaks away from the kiss and Ian moves his lips to his neck, sucking and trailing his tongue up and down his soft skin. “We should stop…” Mickey tries to stop them but he physically can’t. Not when his boyfriend is pressed up against him like this.  
  
“Can’t,” Ian says kissing him again. He looks into Mickey’s bright, blue eyes, and says, “Sex scene soon, need you now. Unless you want me to come into the sock thing while everyone is watching us…”  
  
Mickey smirks at him. “Can’t control yourself around me, Gallagher?” He teases.  
  
Ian brings a hand down to palm at the bulge in Mickey’s jeans, rubbing at the fabric stretched out over the hardness. Mickey moans and Ian smirks at him now. He says, “Like you can.”  
  
“Get on with it than,” Mickey says, now in no mood to argue, he’s way too turned on to go out there.  
  
Ian grins at him and undoes his jeans and Mickey undoes his own. They free their hard dicks before taking each others into their hands. They don’t have time to actually fuck so this will do… for now.  
  
Ian wraps his hand around the base of Mickey’s cock, stroking it up and down. Mickey moans deep in the back of his throat before doing the same to Ian’s hard cock.   
  
Ian brings their lips together in another searing kiss, keeping their moans in, swallowing them all up. They pick up the pace and soon enough are coming hard into the others hand.   
  
Mickey rests his forehead against Ian’s, who has a smile on his face. He kisses Mickey again before pulling away. He grabs them some tissues before they zip themselves back into their jeans and make sure they look good enough to go back to work.  
  
“Wait,” Ian says to Mickey before he opens the door to leave.  
  
Mickey turns around and Ian kisses him sweetly on the forehead. Mickey rolls his eyes at him but can’t help the grin from forming on his face.  
  
They leave the dressing room and a few minutes later they are being called to get back to work.  
  
And the scene is just as hard to get through as they thought. Literally. They had to use all of their concentration to not be rock hard as they grind up against each other with all of their team watching them and filming them.  
  
Once the day is done they leave the building and are directly thrown into the pit of fire, aka screaming fans. There aren’t as many as there would be for someone like Justin Bieber, but Ian and Mickey have gained a huge following ever since they filmed their last movie together. This is the second time they are working together. The first movie, they played friends but everyone decided to start “shipping” them because they could feel the sexual tension and connection between them. Little does everyone know, that they actually did have that tension and first hooked up during that movie.   
  
This movie, they play a secret love affair. Ian’s character is an openly gay cop, and Mickey’s character is the new cop where Ian works. He’s also married and expecting a child with his wife. They begin the love affair but it turns into more than just them fucking. They fall in love with each other, and Mickey’s character has the issue of being loyal to his family or being who he truly is with Ian’s character.  
  
Ian and Mickey have been a couple for about two years now.   
  
They are on location in New York so they are driven to their hotel. They have separate hotel rooms but since they’ve been here they have been sleeping together every night.   
  


They lie down on Mickey’s bed, naked under the covers, letting their bodies rest. Ian takes his phone from the bedside table and goes onto Twitter.   
  
Mickey looks over at what Ian’s doing and chuckles lowly. He blows the smoke of his cigarette out of his mouth as he says, “Man, why do you always go on that?”  
  
“Shut up, it’s funny and sometimes really nice,” Ian says. “Here, look at this. This person says ‘Can @IanGallagher & @Mickey_Milkovich just date already? #Gallavich’, they gave us a celeb couple name, Mick.”  
  
“That’s disturbing,” Mickey says as he reaches over to stub his cigarette out into the ashtray.  
  
“Yeah, but it’s also cute. Okay, look at this one, ‘Can’t wait to see #FallingFree for my boys. Seriously can they date irl? #Gallavich’,” Ian reads the tweet.  
  
“What’s irl?” Mickey asks completely lost.  
  
Ian laughs, “You’re such a grandpa about the internet,” He says, earning him a punch to the arm. “It stands for ‘in real life’.”   
  
Mickey nods and takes Ian’s phone from him. “What are you doing??” Ian asks as he watches Mickey put his phone back down.  
  
“You here with me or with your phone?” Mickey asks as he hovers above him, lips close to his but not yet touching.  
  
“Mmm, you,” Ian hums. He licks up, grazing his tongue against Mickey’s lips. He says again, deeply, “Definitely here with you.”  
  
Mickey crashes their lips together, drawing out a long moan from both of them.   
  
“I love you so much, baby,” Ian says when Mickey pulls back slightly to kiss his neck.  
  
Mickey hums, kissing down Ian’s naked body. He looks up into his eyes as he kisses his pelvis. He says, “I love you too,” before swirling his tongue around the head of Ian’s cock.   
  
Ian moans out, reaching his hand to grab onto Mickey’s dark hair. Mickey takes Ian further into his mouth. Tasting that sweet taste of Ian, feeling the heaviness of him on his tongue. He looks into his eyes and now they won’t look away from each other.  
  
It makes it so much more intense and it’s driving them both crazy. Mickey’s rutting against the sheets, trying to get some friction against his aching cock.   
  
Ian pulls Mickey off of him and back up so he can kiss him again. Mickey straddles Ian’s hips as he slides their cocks against each other. Ian grabs the lube from the bedside table and slicks up a couple of fingers, bringing them around to Mickey’s hole. He fingers him with one before adding in the other.   
  
It doesn’t take long before Mickey’s telling him to get on with it and fuck him already. He slicks his cock up as Mickey hovers over it. Ian’s hands on his hips, holding him into place, as they both bring Mickey down and onto his cock. Mickey’s perfect ass swallows up Ian’s nine inches like a champ.  
  
Mickey places both of his hands on Ian’s chest, steadying himself as he rises and comes back down, riding him hard into the mattress.  
  
“Jesus,” Mickey moans out as Ian hits that spot deep inside him.  
  
“So fucking good, Mick,” Ian praises, running his hands up his thighs that he can’t get enough of. “You look so good riding my cock, baby. Fuck, I love you so much.”  
  
Mickey throws his head back as he arches his back. He looks back down at Ian and runs his hands up his neck. He rubs his thumb against Ian’s bottom lip as he holds his chin. He leans down and kisses him hard on the mouth.   
  
He moans into his mouth. “I love you,” He whispers.   
  
Ian grabs onto Mickey’s waist and flips them over. Mickey wraps his legs tightly around Ian as he slams into him repeatedly. He can’t stop moaning and Ian doesn’t want him to stop. He loves it when he’s loud and yelling for him.   
  
Mickey’s cock is trapped between their abs and it’s giving him the friction he needs. Ian moans into Mickey’s mouth. “Come baby, come for me,” He says, biting down onto Mickey’s bottom lip.  
  
A few moments later and Mickey’s coming hard between them, Ian right there with him, filling his lover up.  
  
Ian rolls over and onto the mattress next to Mickey. After the haze lifts, he gets up and grabs a small towel to clean themselves up. He gets back into bed with Mickey, closing all the lights.   
  
They turn to lay facing each other, Ian grabbing onto Mickey’s hands that are between their chests. He kisses Mickey’s hand sweetly.  
  
“We can come out,” Mickey says softly into the darkness.  
  
Ian’s quiet for a moment, not sure if he heard right. He asks, “Really? I mean, are you sure?”  
  
“Yeah, it’d be nice to have people stop asking you out all the time,” Mickey says making Ian chuckle.  
  
Ian says, “If you’re sure about this then I’d love to let everyone know that you’re mine.”  
  
“I’m sure,” Mickey says moving closer to Ian. “It’s about time, don’t you think?”  
  
Ian laughs again. “Definitely,” He says kissing Mickey’s forehead.  
  
“Promise me something?” Mickey asks after a few moments of silence.  
  
“Anything,” Ian says.  
  
“Promise me we won’t end up breaking up because we came out and told everyone we’re together,” Mickey says quickly.  
  
Ian lets go of Mickey’s hand with one of his and brings it up to caress his face. He can’t see him but he knows Mickey’s worried. He pulls his bottom lip out from between his teeth and rubs his thumb against his lip. He kisses him softly. He says, “I promise you that won’t happen. You’re my everything, Mickey, and I hope I’m yours. I don’t want to lose you, at all.”  
  
“I don’t want that either,” Mickey says before kissing Ian again.   
  
They settle back onto their pillows, Mickey turns over and Ian spoons him from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist.   
  
Mickey says, “You are.”  
  
“Hmm?” Ian hums.  
  
“My everything,” Mickey says holding onto Ian just as he holds onto him tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
>  Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
